After The Battle
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Based on the movie version. Missing scenes from Kick-Ass and how I wanted to add them. It happens after KA and HG defeat D'Amico. Rated M for some language.


"What Happened After the Battle"

**Author's Note: This is not a sequel to my other fanfic entitled "Dave's Revenge." This has more to do with the movie version as opposed to the comic version that it's scenes that I felt were missing from the movie. I hope you enjoy this. Peace.**

What a night this happened to be and I don't mean that in a good way. I almost felt like my death was near after being tortured live on the internet. Also, when I assisted Hit-Girl in this fight, it was kill or be killed and I was lucky to come out alive, as was my friend Mindy.

I know I took a few lives in the process, whether it was a mob boss or his goons, but I read in the papers, as well as watched in the news that the police were thrilled that Frank D'amico and his entire operation were done with.

I took Mindy back to her place after the whole thing happened, even on the jetpack, just to get her stuff so that she could stay somewhere to lay low for a bit. I suggested my house, but she told me no. She would rather be somewhere she feels she can trust a little more. So I took her to some cop's house that apparently was her dad's former partner, as well as best friend.

Right when I walked off, I took out my cellphone and noticed a message on my voicemail and it was from Katie.

"_Dave, why didn't you tell me that this is what you're doing? You're on the news, call me!"_

It was then I must have realized that she could have watched the live video feed. I couldn't be anymore shocked than I was at that moment. I thought to myself "oh, fuck."

I don't know exactly what to think now. How could she have taken to seeing get tortured and almost getting killed? I don't even know. Saying that she would have been shocked and scared would be an understatement. I did what I had to do, I had to call her to let her know that I was okay.

I called her phone just to see what was up.

Katie's phone rings, and she wakes up, looking like she didn't sleep well that night. She notices Dave's name popping up and she was surprised, enough to answer the phone.

"Dave?" Katie exclaimed as she answered the phone and sitting up in her bed.

"Yes, it's me, Katie." I said, as I was walking down the street.

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" said Katie, still in shock.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm on my way to your house right now." I said, while still walking. "In fact, I am almost there."

Katie got up and looked out her window and saw me walking towards her house. She couldn't wait any longer to see me or talk to me. So she hung up and ran downstairs and out the front door and ran towards me and gave me a major hug.

"Whoa, Katie." I said, still with her arms wrapped around me. "Take it easy."

Katie, still with her arms wrapped around me started to talk.

"I was afraid that I had lost you last night." Said Katie, sounding like she was about to cry. "You don't know how scared I was when I saw that video."

"I don't blame you, I was almost feeling like I was a goner at that very moment." I exclaimed, trying to act surprised, even though it doesn't surprise me that she did. "Did you see everything in that video feed?"

"Yes, I did." Said Katie, while still sounding like she was about to break down. "I thought that the live video was you revealing to the world your identity and finally ending your superhero stuff once and for all. But then when I saw you and that other guy chained to the chairs, I was horrified. They kept on hitting you with those brass knuckles, baseball bats, and when the guy was pouring kerosene and almost going to set you on fire, I was afraid that I was going to lose you."

Just hearing her say all of that made me feel lucky to have her.

"I didn't sleep well last night," said Katie, while still a little emotional. "I couldn't sleep because that was all I can think about. I really thought that you were going to die, especially seeing that other superhero on fire. I am surprised you didn't get set on fire. I saw that mobster pouring kerosene even around you."

"I got lucky." I said.

She took a closer look at my face and noticed all the bruises and cuts, especially near my mouth. She then put her hand against my face and started rubbing.

"They really hit you hard." Katie said, still rubbing against my face.

"Katie, after what happened last night, I decided to quit this superhero shit." I said. "I know I said it was the last time and I remember us talking about this last night how it would be my last time, but it was for sure my last time. I did not expect to get kidnapped and tortured last night. That wasn't supposed to happen."

She took me inside her house to take a closer look at my cuts and bruises. It had been quite some time since the video was shown. I even looked at the paper that was nearby and noticed the front page article.

_Frank D'amico Reported Dead. Only Few Survived_.

I knew that I had to read the article to see what the report was all about. Lucky for me, nothing about Kick-Ass or Hit-Girl being the ones responsible for the murders. Only said that the only people were left alive were Frank D'amico's wife, who I didn't even see when I was at his penthouse, and the other one alive was Chris D'amico.

It even said that the two family members were two traumatized to even be interviewed, so they didn't answer any questions from any journalists.

Later that day, I called my friends Todd and Marty to see what they were up to. We went to Atomic Comics at some point, of course Katie was with me, and for some reason, I noticed Katie's friend Erika was with Marty, while Todd was just there.

"Holy shit, Dave." Marty said while looking at my face. "What the hell happened to you? You look pretty banged up."

No way was I going to tell my two best friends what really happened. Then I had to come up with a lie fast.

"I got mugged last night." I said, like it was nothing. "Some thugs just came up to me, started beating me up."

I even noticed Katie and Erika giving each other signals that said that they needed to talk somewhere private. So the two got up and went to the bathroom. I just stayed and talked with my two friends.

Katie and Erika went into the bathroom to talk.

"Wow, Dave looks bad." Said Erika. "I am surprised he managed to survive what happened last night."

Katie then looked at her. "Erika, you do not tell Marty or Todd that Dave was Kick-Ass, okay? Besides, you don't even know how hard it was for me to even watch that video last night. I couldn't even sleep because of it."

"I know, it was pretty bad." Erika said, while looking down a bit. "I couldn't even watch when that mafia guy was pouring gasoline all over. When I saw that, I had a feeling that he would light them on fire."

Katie then had a look of curiosity on her face.

"One thing I want to know." Said Katie, still a little curious. "What's going on between you and Marty?"

Erika then started to smile a little bit.

Right back to the table with myself and my two friends. I kept on telling them about the major mugging. We also started talking about the "Kick-Ass Unmasked" video that they saw the night before. Todd was all talking about how he was so impressed by Hit-Girl. He said he had never seen an 11-year-old girl take out mobsters the way she did.

Katie and Erika came back to our table and sat down. I then noticed that TV had the news on and we all turned our attentions and saw a report about what happened last night. The reporters then showed some images of the torture going on, as well as a little bit of the shootout from Hit-Girl and the mobsters, but without warning viewers as the images would be disturbing. At least now I see what it was like from the viewer's perspective, even though I was one of the people being tortured.

I then noticed Erika leaning on Marty and I was surprised to see what was going on with those two. In a way, I find it odd because I had no idea about this, but then again, I am a little happy for my friend.

We just stayed and hung out for a bit. I feel that my superhero days are now over, but never say never. It is possible that I might have to get the green costume out again.


End file.
